Catfish
by SKRowling
Summary: She isn't on. She isn't on… I growled and walked away from the computer. This isn't me. This ISN'T me. I am not the type of person to sit in front of a computer screen and hope and pray for someone to come talk to me. Disclaimer: Victorious, I do not own it. The end.
1. How I Feel

**How I feel**

"Fuck me…" I said at my computer screen. She isn't on. She isn't on… I growled and walked away from the computer. This isn't me. This ISN'T me. I am not the type of person to sit in front of a computer screen and hope and pray for someone to come talk to me.

I'm thrown back to high school. I wanted her to be my friend; I waited for her to speak first; I wanted her to notice me. She noticed me, sure but in all the wrong ways. It was never the way I wanted her to see me.

I paced the room. I was addicted to talking to someone that I could barely stand being in the presence of in person once. Now we talked constantly all day, every day. But right now, Tori Vega was unavailable to me, and it wasn't like before, where I could just go to her house or text her phone… I didn't even have her number anymore.

I heard a chime on my computer and I turned to face it. It was her… and my heart fluttered. I hadn't felt that way for anything or anyone in a long time. Not since… Beck. I sat in front of the screen and talked my self into not saying hello first. "Come on, Tori, see me." I whispered.

The screen lit up. "Hey Jade!" I smiled as a wave of happy relief flooded over me. It was warm and radiating and I knew instantly I was in love with Tori Vega.

"Fuck…" I said to myself and closed the laptop and walked away. It was fruitless because I really can't stay away. I know I can't… because I am addicted and I did not get my Tori fix. I rushed back to my computer and opened it up. "Sorry my internet is acting up."

"Hey… I'm gonna head off to bed soon Jade, just wanted to say hi."

"Where have you been all day?" I asked devastated that I wasn't going to talk more to her.

"Oh… My Thesis is killing me." She answered. Of course. Being a Rhode Scholar is not easy. Oxford… Tori went to Oxford. I know I left to New York right after high school, but Oxford is a whole continent away. She is getting a doctorate in Humanities, and is gonna come back to the states this respected Dr. and become a professor. Damn… My chick is bad!

"Oh, you'll do great, you always do." I said trying to find something to keep her online longer. "Uh, when are you coming back?"

"I'll be in LA in a year."

"Will you come to New York and visit?"

"I don't know If I'll have time… I will be applying for work who knows where that will take me."

"Alright. I'm having fun reconnecting again. Just would like to see you in person for a change. Get a drink or something." I stated trying to forget my disappointed ache in my gut. "Andre is out here too. I know he misses you."

"I miss him sooo much!" Yeah of course she misses him. "You know what's funny, I talk to you waaaay more than I talk to him."

I smiled. I like that because she is literally the only person I want to talk to all day. I looked around my tiny apartment, and sighed. I hadn't made anything of myself in ten years that we had graduated from Hollywood Arts. I wouldn't be very impressive to her if she did see me. Maybe we shouldn't meet at all. "What do you do other than study and write your thesis?" I asked.

"I don't know, I just broke up with someone, I haven't done anything but bury myself with work since."

"He's an idiot." I said, a little happy that she had no one. "You're a catch."

"Thanks." She responded, and then after a while she said. "Night." And then she was gone. Fuck!

I closed the laptop and looked around at the clock. It was midnight where she was. Well it was officially Happy hour. I suppose I could go out and totally find a diversion or something. I am truly frustrated, I seriously want to fly out to England and be with Tori, I just want to see her. It is an inexplicable urge to touch her. Fuck did I want her?

I had to get out of my crappy apartment. I pulled my Jacket on and walked out of the four by four box I slept in. I blinked at the sudden light outside. It is getting dark later and later. It's almost springtime.

I walked to the Bar down the street and kind of slipped in. Sat off to the corner and watched as the patrons walked in and out. I couldn't afford to actually buy anything so I told the bartender that I was waiting for someone and got a glass of water. I sat there and watched and made a show of looking down at my watch. "Jade?" I looked up at Harley an actress that kind of hit on me one time. She was the one that made me realize that being gay was probably something that I could do.

"Harley!" I smiled and she came closer. "How are you?

"I'm good, Just in here meeting some producers… Would you like to come?" She said

"Um… No, I don't want to impose." I said.

"Oh come on! I could use a date, and you're pretty hot." She said to me taking my hand. She looked at my water. "I'll buy the drinks."

I nodded and walked with her to her table. The evening was so boring I mean super boring. And she kept fondling me under the table. Yes I was horny and she was hot but Just thinking of her touching me made me anxious, and not in a good way. "Harley I have to go."

"Are you sure?" She asked standing at the same time as I did.

"I can't be with you, I'm sort of seeing someone else." I said and walked out. Fuck did I feel better after saying that. Admitting that. Yes… I want Tori. It was Tori, and now I wish she wasn't asleep because I wanted to talk to her again.


	2. Empty

**A/N: Really short... but hey... this story is in Jade's POV... she is concise.- S.K.**

* * *

**Empty**

* * *

Today was a whole day of the most amazing time spent with Tori. She came online as soon as she got out of class and we chatted as I went on about my daily routine. I stood behind the coffee machine at Jetbrew and chatted with her on my phone between every cup of coffee I served.

Throughout the conversation the conversation became flirty, and I swear after a good round of this I really wanted to tell her how much I wanted her. "God, I love this… " I said to myself as I typed out

Me: You know Tor you'd probably have better luck dating girls.

Tori: Yeah I'm already dating a girl.

I paused and I stared at the screen. "Are you kidding me?"

Me: She hot?

Tori: Who?

I groaned. "Come on Vega!"

Me: Your girlfriend.

Tori: You mean you're not my girlfriend?

I smiled… she was flirting with me again… wow things are really hard to interpret online.

Me: Well of course… I thought you might be cheating on me… but I should have known you'd be faithful.

Tori: LOL if people read this conversation, they'd totally think we were seriously dating.

My heart dropped and swallowed the disappointment that had settled in my throat.

Me: Yeah…

After that, she just kind of told me she had to go. She needed to sleep it was eleven. I still had all fucking afternoon to think about what the fuck I needed to do. Because now I knew I wanted to be with her and I wanted her to really want to be with me too. "You'll date me… you will."

I groaned and headed for my bed early. My life is fucking depressing. I need a better job, I need to be able support my Tori habit. I turned on the TV and scanned through the channels and I came across a set of people arguing a little. Apparently this one girl went to go see her online boyfriend and found out that it was a girl with some sort of fake account. "People are insane…" I said and I moved to change the channel but they asked her why she did it.

Her explanation was like a lightening bolt directly to my brain. It all started as a way to get a girl to trust her enough so that she could find out some information. But it all got out of hand. "I won't let it get out of hand…" I said and reached for my laptop and began to work on my fake profile.


	3. Baiting

**A/N: It is back. I just remembered this.- S.K.  
**

* * *

**Baiting**

I woke up at Five in the morning that next day I had to work in two hours… it was 11am where tori was… and Elise… the character I created was on the west coast and it was 2 am… it was good enough time, so that I could be Elise till I had work and say I had to sleep, and talk to her the rest of the day… I wondered if she would tell me about her.

I saw her screen name on the social media thing that she and I chat on all the time

Elise: Victoria… That's why you picked VictoriousOne as your Screen name right?

She didn't reply for a little while. I bet I know she was like WTF?

Tori: =)

Right… "Come on Vega… what else would you find charming?"

Elise: Sorry, Just trying to make friends, your profile said your out here in southern California so… what are you doing up at 2am?

Tori: I'm In England Actually… But I'm from LA.

Elise: You live in England? Why? Are you like a Rhode Scholar or something?

That ought to get her attention.

Tori: Yes. And you know my name… what is yours PuppyLuv46?

Don't judge me I had to think of the most unlike me screen name out there.

Elise: I am El

Tori: Is that short for something?

Elise: Do you go by something else?

Tori: Tori.

Elise: Elise… my name is already short.

Tori: Nice to meet you El.

Elise: Like wise.

We talked for a while, till it was almost time for me to go to work. It was always easy for me to talk to her. but this time… I was free to flirt, which is something that Jade and Tori did, but there was always a little more trepidation because Jade and Tori knew each other well. In this case Elise pushed all of the right buttons for Tori to want to talk to her.

Elise: It's like 5 am… I hate to stop the conversation.

Tori: Oh my god… I forgot the time change… I hope you don't have to work or something.

Elise: No… but It would be good to get up earlier than three pm.

I picked up my phone and texted her at the same time as myself.

Me: Hey! What are you up to?

She didn't respond for a little while, but she finished her answer to Elise.

Tori: Get some rest! Good night.

It was abrupt… yes. But then I knew she was trying to get back to talking to me.

Tori: Nothing much… You?

Nothing much? Two hours talking to a girl, pressing the right button's you'd think it would be more than nothing much. My swagger was being threatened I had to step up my game.

Me: Heading out to work.

Tori: Ugh I could so use a blond roast right now.

I snorted, "Figures"

Me: Wuss…

Tori: LOL I knew you'd say that.

I smiled as I walked all the way to the Coffee shop. We chatted as I walked I swear I almost got hit by like three cars. Whatever New York is a walkers City. "JADE!" Stan, the manager said as I stood at the counter with a grin on my face looking down at a text from Tori.

"WHAT?" I yelled looking up at him.

"Put your phone down you have like thirty people waiting for their morning coffee."

I turned to face the morning rush. The other two Baristas were frantically filling orders and the line was actually out of the door. And it's freezing out. "We're not the only fucking Jet brew in the city." I mumbled as I grabbed a cup from him and began to fill the order. As a matter of fact we weren't the only Jet brew within a four mile radius. This City is too fucking crowded.

The chime on my phone tells me Tori is responding.

Tori: I met an interesting girl today on the chat site we use… Really nice.

I stared at the text for a little while. What do I say to that? How am I supposed to feel about the fact that she noticed my other self?

Me: Cool… but why are you talking to strangers?

Tori: For all I know you are a stranger… well you're strange anyway.

I raised my brows at this and turned to serve some more coffee. I didn't know what to say. I don't really know what I have gotten myself into.

Tori: Look I gotta get to a symposium… TTYL?

Utter disappointment. God I hate it when she goes.

Me: Yeah Later.


	4. Tori and Elise

**Tori and Elise**

I don't sleep… I don't this charade has got me awake at strange hours. I go home and go to bed so I can wake up at two and talk with Tori early before Elise goes to bed. I talk to her all day at work so that she has something to talk about with Elise the next day, and if she stays up late… sometimes I do both… but that can get complicated.

I can't tell you how many times I would say things as Elise, that were something Tori and Jade talked about. Luckily Elise was nothing like Jade, and Jade never said the stupid things Elise said to Tori… But Tori really liked Elise. Like really because she would talk to me about her and laugh about the things she would say and tell me things.

It got to the point that Tori would ignore Jade to talk to Elise. She would go radio silent with me, and chat it up with Elise. That was usually when the conversation got flirty. Elise had to go... but Elise couldn't be the one to break it off... could she?

Elise: Man… That picture on your profile cannot be real.

Tori: Why not?

I could just imagine Tori whining about that.

Elise: Your cheekbones are phenomenal.

Tori paused talking to Elise.

Tori: Jade?

My other window popped up.

Me: yeah I'm awake… why are you still awake?

Tori: I'm about to go to sleep… Can I talk to you about Elise?

Oh fuck…

Me: Yeah sure.

She pauses and lies to Elise.

Tori: Hey El… I am going to bed,

Elise: Did I say something?

Tori: No… I'm just getting tired… I wanna chat with one of my best friends on the east coast before I go to sleep.

Elise: Is he hot?

Tori: I think she could still be hot… I don't know haven't seen her in three years. Why does that matter?

Oh so she thought I was hot? Let me see how she feels about me… this is the first time she has ever mentioned me to Elise.

Elise: nothing just trying to see what the status of that relationship was.

Tori: Oh…

Elise: Do you like her?

Tori: Sure, she is almost like my best friend.

Elise: So you're not into chicks?"

Tori: Uh… I didn't say that…

Elise: So You like her.

Tori: Ugh you are infuriating.

She was ignoring me again so I intervened.

Me: Vega, what about your girlfriend?

Tori: That's just it… Hold on, I want her to let me be. For a second so I can talk to you.

I smirked I wasn't gonna make it easy. I switched back to Elise.

Elise: I live to please… Don't leave me if you aren't going to sleep.

Tori: Mmm… El, I need to talk to her about… some things… just… We'll talk tomorrow.

Elise: you love her…

Tori: We're Friends.

Elise: Admit it! You love her.

She clicked off… she cut Elise off and I smiled at that. Maybe she will stop ignoring me… I know it doesn't make any sense but… She was getting too attached to that girl that I wasn't.

Tori: My god, Jade she is so cute and so infuriating… and fun and confusing.

Me: So you like her?

Tori: Not you too…

Me: Me? Look I really couldn't care less Vega.

Tori: Do you like girls Jade?

Well that was straightforward and I didn't know how to respond. So she continued.

Tori: See… You don't. So you can't tell me girls aren't complex. She confuses me Jade, and I don't know, do you think she'd wait for me? She lives in LA, I'll be there next year.

Fuck… I didn't think that through. I panicked I had to figure out a way to get rid of Elise.

Me: Are you serious? You can't be serious? She is a stranger!

Tori: I want you to talk to her, I mean, she's cool.

Me: No…

Tori: Please Jade! You should be able to talk to her longer you are only three hours apart not nine.

I sighed… I can't believe this.

Me: Fine… go to sleep Tori.

Great, Just... great.


	5. Jade Meets Elise

**Jade Meets Elise**

She said she likes girls… and she thinks that I don't. the important thing is that she sees herself with a girl, and I want to be that girl. I did a little bit of deranged chatting with myself so that I would have proof for Tori of what I had said. I took a copy of it and saved it as she finally came on at around noon my time.

Tori: Did you talk to her?

Me: Who?

Tori: El…

Me: oh, that dork you have a crush on?

Tori: YES!

Oh, so she does have a crush.

Tori: Wait! She's not a dork!

Still … a crush.

Tori: And I don't have a crush on her… I just think she is interesting.

Me: Right… Well I think she is a dude. Not just any kind of dude, a looser that can't get anyone in his own life that is why he doesn't act like any other girl you have ever met.

Tori was silent for a while, I was not signed in as El anyway. I was getting irate… I wanted to leave. I didn't realize that this charade would get to me.

Tori: Seriously jade…

Me: I don't kid Tori, especially not with you. I mean how do you even know you like girls?

Again she didn't answer me for a while. I sighed and logged in as Elise.

Tori: Jade, I've always liked girls. My last boyfriend was Steven.

I blinked after she and Steven broke up, she and Cat would hang out a lot. Then she started hanging out with another chick a lot once she got tired of me teasing her she just wouldn't come to the table as often. And she totally stopped and was hanging with … Teresa…ugh. I hated that chick.

Me: Did you date Cat, Amber and Teresa?

She didn't answer me in stead she talked to Elise.

Tori: I just outed myself to my best female friend. I bet her brain is melting.

She's right.

Elise: Well hello to you too.

Tori: Sorry, I just… I can't talk to her about it anymore but I need to kind of get it out of my system.

Hah… okay.

Elise: She didn't know?

I asked. My fingers felt like Jell-o and my throat was parched. I looked around and found my coffee and took a sip.

Tori: No… truth is I was madly in love with her in high school.

I'm gonna have a hard time removing the coffee stains from my keyboard. That explains Teresa... And that explains why that didn't last. What do I say to that, as Elise… should I be upset about it?

Elise: and now?

Tori: Now… I don't know… I can't read her.

Tori: Well I read her but… oh, you know what I mean.

Elise: Right, you need to know if she's still hot LOL

Tori: It isn't that, she used to be mean to me, it was the only thing that kept me away before… plus she's not exactly gay.

Elise: Got ya… I talked to Jade last night.

Tori: Yeah! She's really cool isn't she?

Elise: She's a bitch.

Tori: Well yeah, but... BRB

Ugh… I'm about to hear it… but I wanted her to talk to me again.

Tori: You were a bitch to Elise?

Me: I told you she is a dude. You didn't answer my question.

Tori: Yes Jade… But with Cat was just a couple of dates. It was obvious she was into Robbie, so…

I'm gonna kill Cat.

Me: I gotta go be somewhere else Vega.

Tori: I swear, you weren't ever in any danger of me raping you or anything… you aren't even my type.

Punch to the gut. My eyes stung… even though I knew she wanted me, that still bothered me.

Me: I wasn't worried, you couldn't have had me anyway.

Tori: Okay… Talk to you later then?

Me: Whatever.

I shut down that window and turned to Elise.

Elise: Tor, I'm gonna go, I'm at a café, so I am just gonna head home now.

Tori: Oh, okay… Talk to you later maybe?

Elise: Sure.

I signed off and Walked out of my apartment. I couldn't stand this. Cat had gotten her before I had. She had tasted her lips, and touched her in ways that I long to do now. I know she got there first, but I felt betrayed because I never knew.

I pulled out my phone and called my best friend. "Why didn't you tell me you were dating Vega?" I say the moment I heard her voice on the other end.

"Jade?" Cat said groaning a little.

"Who else could it be Cat?"

"I'm sorry I…" she moaned… not the good kind of moaning. "I'm a little busy."

"Cat!" I said once she started panting on the other line.

"WHAT!" she growled back… wait when was the last time I had talked to her? It had been months… well she got mad at me for not listening or something and she hung up on me.

"What is happening?" I asked and I heard her cry in the background.

"If you bothered to check on your friend, you would know she's pregnant and right now she is in the labor room having her baby. You are welcome to come and visit in the next few weeks," Robbie said and hung up the phone.

A baby? How self-involved was I that I couldn't even bother to figure Cat out. Oh god. I walked down the street. I totally needed a drink but it was only three. I sighed and sat down at a bus bench.

"Hey… look who's here!" someone said sitting next to me on the bench.

I turned my head and smiled at Andre. We gave each other a hug and I couldn't help but smile. "How are you?" I asked.

"Good, getting ready to go back to Cali." He said.

"For good?" I asked, he nodded.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked signaling the bench. "you finally get kicked out of your shoebox apartment?"

I snorted and shook my head. "Cat's having her baby right now," I said.

He smiled wide, "Yeah, I'm the god father, That's another reason I am moving out there. You coming out to visit?"

I shook my head then it dawned on me that Andre had been Tori's best friend. "Andre, can I ask you a question?"

He nodded. "Shoot."

"Did you know Tori was gay?"

He nodded then shrugged. "Dated Cat for a couple of weeks. It was cute how she used to jump every time you walked by and she had been holding Cat's hand or something."

"Did everyone but me know this?" I asked.

"No… just Me, and Cat… could you imagine if Robbie knew?" He stated then chuckled. I joined him, yeah I don't think Robbie would have taken it that well.

"You know, you should come and record with me I'm about to close out my album, and after I visit with Cat and Robbie for a while I'm going on tour." He said.

I shook my head. "no, I'll make it on my own."

"There are so many ways to get to where you wanna be in life. You can come and back me up and tour with me, or stay here in your four square inch apartment. You could be a bitter barrista, or you could tour with me and earn some money. Your choice." He said. "Just think about it, I record tomorrow night, you know where to reach me." He said and walked away.

I sighed and looked down at my feet. Why am I saying no? and … Tori and Elise were driving me insane. I don't know… All I know is something has to change.


	6. Song For Me

A/N: Song on this chapter is Bonnie Raitt Can't make you love me. Heard it, felt it, had to use it. other wise I have nothing else to say. Enjoy.- S.K.

* * *

**Song For Me**

I walked into the studio the next day and Andre looked up from his keyboard. His smile was… something I didn't expect. "Jade… you came!"

"I'm tired Andre." I said referring to my sorry pathetic life.

"Jade, this morning my producer brought me a song, and I think it would be great to duet with you. Then you can be a featured artist on it instead of Just my back up." He said excitedly.

My eyebrows shot up and he brought me over to the keyboard and gave me the lyrics. He sat me down in front of the microphone then he sat at his. The producers gave him a thumbs up. "Oh… we're going now?"

"You'll get it follow me, I want raw feeling." Andre said and he began to play and I looked down to the paper. As he started to play. I followed the notes and then he sang.

**_Turn down the lights, turn down the bed  
Turn down these voices inside my head  
Lay down with me, tell me no lies  
Just hold me close, don't patronize - don't patronize me _**

I looked up at Andre, unsure if I should come in for the Chorus, so I waited and let him sing it.

**_Cause I can't make you love me if you don't  
You can't make your heart feel something it won't  
Here in the dark, in these final hours  
I will lay down my heart and I'll feel the power  
But you won't, no you won't  
'Cause I can't make you love me, if you don't _**

By this part I was really into the song, and my voice rang out raw and thinking about the one person I wanted, that didn't want me back. Tori. Tori would hear this, I had to put myself in it.

**_I'll close my eyes, then I won't see  
The love you don't feel when you're holding me  
Morning will come and I'll do what's right  
Just give me till then to give up this fight  
And I will give up this fight  
_**  
Though I knew I could never give the fight up, because I was only competing wth myself… I still had hope. Even so, I sang with all the feelings I felt.

**_Cause I can't make you love me if you don't  
You can't make your heart feel something it won't  
Here in the dark, in these lonely hours  
I will lay down my heart and I'll feel the power  
But you won't, no you won't  
'Cause I can't make you love me, if you don't_**

After that we sang the choir together again together, both of our eyes closed. "That was magic guys, Lets do the background vocals now." The producer said.

Andre reached out and hugged me. I was stunned at the raw emotion in the song. "Jade, that's Rodrick, my producer, "

I wave at him absently and I looked over to my phone. I really had an urge to talk to Tori. I shook my head. No, I need to stop thinking about her for now. Absence makes the heart grow fonder. I folded my hands across my chest to center myself.

I lay down backup tracks to his other songs, and ours. It was really an awesome day, even if it wasn't what I wanted. Maybe I just needed to embrace the opportunities that came to me. Before I knew it, it was six, and Tori should be asleep now. Andre's phone rang and I checked my texts and saw three there.

Tori: Hey, good morning! Did you know Cat had a baby girl last night?

Tori: Oh you must be busy. Huh, feels like everyone is ignoring me today… I mean even Elise is not even on today.

Tori: Are you mad at me? I mean, I came out to you and you just kind of… disappeared on me.

Oh god, I couldn't let her think I was some sort of homophobe. I texted a quick reply.

Me: Oh… no, I was recording all day with Andre.

I looked up and Andre was looking at me as he listened to the person on the other end of the line "Yeah, I'll hold." He waited, "Yeah I told you. Wanna talk to her?"

He walked up to me with his phone out to me. I looked at the picture popped up on the screen. "Vega, shouldn't you be asleep or something?" I said my normal voice sounded so much harsher than my texts to me.

"Well… I kind of wanted to talk to you about… high school and I waited around all day."

"Tori, High school is over. I don't care that you boffed my best friend behind my back." I answered.

"I … wanted you." She said and I was speechless.

"Wanted?" I asked.

"Yeah, I mean… It took a long time for me to get over you, but yeah I wanted you badly. But now if I want to try with Elise and still be your friend, I needed to be honest with you." She said.

Wanted? Got over me? Can she hear my heart breaking? I took a deep breath then cleared my throat. "Yeah, I get it."

"Will you still be my friend? It was so hard to get in the first place." I laughed and I could hear her chuckle in the background.

"Yeah, no worries… and … Elise is a dude." I repeated.

"Sure…" she said.

"Suit yourself." I answered. "I'm telling you, he's probably got a wife and kids and is looking for a fling online or something."

She laughed on the other end. "Thanks Jade, say good night to Andre for me, have fun!"

"Okay." I answered and handed Andre back his phone. "Did you know your best friend was in love with me?"

"They both were." He said softly. "Who is Elise?"

"Her online girlfriend." I mumble that lie out.

"Elise really a dude?" He asked.

"No… she's alright I guess." I said. Why was I lying to Andre? Right because then he'd tell me how wrong I was for playing Elise out. I need to phase her out a bit. She's getting to woven in our fabric.

"You like her don't you?" Andre asked.

"Elise? NO!" I said.

"You know who I am talking about. I saw your face as you talked to her, it is different."

"So what? She's over me." I shrugged, "And like the song said, I can't make her love me…"

He shrugged then put an arm around my shoulder. "So… do you have a passport?"


	7. Tour

**A/N: Next chapter is the last chapter. so enjoy.- S.K.**

* * *

**Tour**

I am in London. Yeah… on the same time zone as Tori… whom Andre says is meeting us backstage. I drop on the couch dead tired. Touring is exhilarating and we have gone all over Europe leaving the July 14th weekend open for us to play the 13th in London and the 14th in Paris on their National holiday Bastille day. London is crowded this weekend, and France is bound to be hellish the next day.

This meant that we would only have a few Hours with Tori before moving on. I don't know how I feel about talking to her again. Especially since I couldn't keep up the whole Elise thing when I was moving time zones all the time. Elise was no longer talking.

Tori hadn't said anything about it to me, though she did keep it short with me now. I was freaking out because I didn't want her to stop talking to me.

I was slowly fading though… I was tired and if she didn't get back stage soon she was going to find a sleeping Jade. Andre dropped in the seat next to me as he begins to joke with one of the guys in the band. I dropped my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around me as he laughed. It was just what we did, how he got the guys to stop leering at me. Rock stars aren't phased by my false juvenile bravado.

This was how she found us, because the back stage door was opened and even though my eyes were closed, I could feel her eyes on me and I blinked mine open. Her smile slowly appeared on her face and she crossed the room taking Andre into a warm embrace because he got up faster than me.

I stood behind him after he finished swinging her around like a rag doll. She was still skinny had legs that went on forever, but her Tan had gone a little pasty. She looked more like me now. My girl needed some sun.

"Looking pasty, hitting them books a little too hard Vega." I said pointing that fact out.

"I couldn't upstage you Jade, you're the star." She answered and gave me a hug, Long and tight and I melted against her; and I would have stayed there if Andre hadn't pulled on her arm and started doing all of the best friend stuff they used to do that annoyed me so I walked away.

I ate from the plates and talked to other VIPers, She didn't get back to me until I was back on the couch half asleep. "What did you say to her about me?" I heard her say because my eyes were closed and she sat next to me and whispered it into my ear.

I furrowed my brow trying to figure out whom this "she" was that she was referring to. "Please enlighten me Vega, I'm half asleep here."

"ELISE!" she whisper yells at me. "She has not talked to me since… I don't know before you left New York."

Well I've been busy. "Maybe she is sick Vega, or busy. People do have lives outside of the computer."

"But not even to say hello?" She said miserably pouting in her seat.

"Well we could talk about your absent girlfriend which I told you was a man, or we could talk about how much you loved me in high school." I stated with a bored Tone but what I really wanted to hear was that she wasn't over me.

"It took me a long time get over you." Tori said blushing. I was fascinated by the subtle British lilt that took over her voice as she talked now I could listen forever. "I didn't date much in College because of it. But I knew you liked guys so…" she trailed off and kind of eyed me a little. "So you and Andre?'

I looked at her and blinked exaggeratedly. "That. Is. Disgusting Vega! It's Andre for god's sake!"

"But, I saw the two of you…" She started confused.

"Andre is my friend, and I am sleepy and he was holding me to let the guys in the band know I am not on the market. They all want a piece of me." I said lifting my bosom with my hands and smiling coquettishly at her.

Her eyebrows shot up and she blushed again. She cleared her throat. "Oh… so you have a boyfriend."

"No," I answered.

"But you aren't on the market?" She asked I smiled internally I liked that she was taking an interest. Then she shook her head and my happy heart dropped to my stomach. "That isn't any of your business Tori for god's sake get over it." She mumbled to herself.

"Tori…" I said softly.

"You don't have to answer that." She said.

"The question didn't bother me. I'm kind of in love with someone that doesn't love me back." I said softly.

She nodded and relaxed putting her hand on my knee. "I'm sorry, that's kind of hellish to live through."

"I'm sorry to put you through that." I said.

She shook her head; "It was my choice to love you in spite of it." Tori leaned forward and kissed my cheek really close to my lips and I could have turned my head and captured her lips with mine and pulled her against me. But I let her keep it as chaste as she wanted. "I have to go. I want to see if Elise is up and back online."

I groaned. "She's a man." I insisted.

"Bye Jade!" She said with a smile.

When I got to the Hotel, I was still wired… Tori was waiting to speak to Elise. Ugh what had I done making up a Rival that she would fall for. I turned on my computer and logged on as Elise.

Tori: You logged on!

Elise: Hey!

Tori: Where have you been?

Elise: Just busy. Actually just really broke I am at the library for a little while before I head back home.

Tori: Let me help you!

Elise: What are you gonna do send a total stranger money?

Tori: You aren't a stranger, I wanna … I'm going back to LA in about three months or so, will you meet me and go out with me then?

Fuck me Vega! Why? What was I supposed to say?

Elise: sure, just look for the huge bearded man with an axe.

Tori: LOL, Jade said you were a man.

Elise: Very perceptive... I guess she dies next.

Tori: LOL, Actually she's here in England.

Elise: Really? Should I be jealous?

Tori: Maybe, so is that a yes to the date?

Elise: Do you still like her?

Please say yes Vega, Please say yes.

Tori: yeah… but I have to get over her.

Shit. I paused a while. She answered what I wanted her to answer. But how did I make her come back to me?

Elise: What are you doing talking to me?

Tori: What do you mean?

Elise: I mean, she is there. Why are you on chat with me?

Tori: I have to get over her.

Elise: Why?

Tori: What do you feel for me?

Elise: nothing!

There, that was that, maybe that will work.

Tori: What?

Elise: Did she run when you told her you liked her?

Tori: How do you know I told her?

Oh shit. I hadn't talked to her as either me or Elise since she told me about her of Form

Elise: I'm not an idiot Tori. I can read between the lines. Just go to her. I have to get out of here they are about to close.

She didn't say anything, she just logged off. An Hour later I was laid out in bed finally asleep. There was a knock on the door. I stretched and slid out of bed I pulled the huge band t-shirt down a bit further down my torso and opened the door. "Tori?" I said pretending to be shocked and not bothering to hide my elation.

My heart was beating a hundred miles per hour as her eyes took me in. I stepped back and let her into the room. She didn't speak she kissed me as she pushed the door with her booted foot and pushed me backward on to my bed.

I held on to her for dear life as I let her guide this situation. I let her control what was happening because I knew I had made this happen. She reached the hem of my shirt and pulled it up and over my head. That was all I needed I set to work too. No words just us.

Later, we lay side by side on the bed. Winded we laugh at what just happened. "Hi," she said softly.

"How did you know where I was?" I asked.

"Andre…" she answered. "So… I don't think Elise is a man."

I turned my head and caught her brown eyes looking at me. "Probably not."

"That's a pretty name, maybe we should name our first child Elise." I stiffened.

"Whoa Vega… I don't think I can do that…" I trailed off as she slid out of bed nude as the day she was born. crossed to the desk in the room where my laptop sat in sleep mode. My eyes traced the shape of her lithe body and I wanted to savor her.

"I'm not stupid Jade… or should I say, Elise." My heart stopped. I sat up wrapping the sheets around me. She hit the mouse pad and the chat room came to life. " I never talked to her after I told you how I felt. I liked Elise. I liked the nice you, but I love you more."

I breathed out in relief. She said she loved me. "Tori, I'm sorry."

"I can't believe You catfished me, and I almost bought it." She said. "I get it though, cause I wanted to do the same thing. I just had enough presence of mind to know that you'd see right through me. I'm a Rhode scholar." Tori said turning to face me. "With a lot of common sense."

I didn't know what else to say. I had already apologized. I stared at her naked body. Much more confident than I had ever known her to be. Of course, she would know. "I leave when daylight comes." I whispered, and she traversed the room and kissed me.


	8. Epilogue

**One Year Later**

I was stuck in the Fucking Los Angeles traffic. I was back in this city full of sun and I realized how much moe suited I was for New York. It is a darker more cynical place. So me. But I was back home, though I had my own place that my musical money could buy. Andre pulled some strings and I got signed and I am singing. It isn't the first thing I wanted to do, but it is awesome none the less.

I honked my horn. "Come on asshole!" I yelled out of the window as someone cut me off. Finally the letters LAX loomed up ahead and I breathed a little easier. When I pulled up to the curb, she was standing there with her luggage and a huge smile on her face. I put my car on park and ran out to meet her.

I pulled Tori's body into mine kissing her fiercely before any words were exchanged. "Hey." I said breathlessly.

"Hey babe." She said and bit her lip. "Where to first?" she said

I grumbled. "I wish it were home."

"I don't want to wait." She said stretching her garment bag out on my back seat. "You aren't wearing that are you?"

I looked down at my Leather leggings and loose black shirt. "Of course not."

She smirked and got into the car. "I didn't know if New York had Jaded your Fashion sense."

I laughed as I slid in next to her and drove off to my dad's Country club. As we arrived at the club house, the valet took my keys and Mom Took me and rushed me away to get me dressed. She and Cat fussed over me helping me into my black lace gown and pulled on my corset. They did my hair and mom couldn't keep her composure. I paused as I dabbed some lipstick on my lips. "What is your problem?"

"I'm Just so… overwhelmed."

"Well underwhelm yourself would you?" I stated as my dad knocked on the door. I knew his knock because he had knocked a tune out. "Come in Dad."

Dad's stiff form stood at the door. "Ready?" He asked. I nodded and went over to him taking his hand. He walked with and as I stood at a door I looked through and saw Tori and her father standing at another. She was in a white Tuxedo like outfit, matching that of her father's and we walked toward each other.

The initiant talked and I had no idea what was happening because all I could think of was Tori. How beautiful she looked in Paris six months ago. When I had gone to met her and asked her to marry me. "Jade?" I heard her say and I jumped looking around.

"Uh… Yes… I do." I said and there was a chuckle that went through the guests.

"By the power vested in me by the State of California I now pronounce you partners for life."

Tori smiled at me, I returned the smile and pulled her to me and she kissed me. When I first decided that Tori was for me, I did something that could have backfired on me so greatly. I am not saying that anyone who does what I did would get the same results as I did… but It worked for me.

Catfish


End file.
